Many vacuum cleaners are equipped with a bag for storing waste material collected by the vacuum. Accordingly, vacuum bags within a vacuum cleaner need to be changed or emptied periodically.
Attachment of the bag to the interior of the vacuum cleaner is generally effected with the aid of attachment device. The attachment device in some conventional embodiments includes a rigid or semi-rigid part that is coupled to the bag. In general, the rigid part has a substantially central opening, which permits introduction of the suction tube or port. By placing the suction port into the opening of the attachment device, a seal between the interior of the bag and the suction tube is created.
Conventionally, the attachment device is held is place many different ways. In some embodiments, a friction fit between the opening and the suction port secures the attachment device to the suction port. In other embodiments, more complicated systems with many moving parts can automatically position the bag and attach it.